Did I Make The Right Decision?
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: It's been a week since Kurvia's attack and Korra is contemplating that her decision she made three years ago was right. Wish me luck on the first round :D


**Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>If there's any place in the world you would love to escape to it has to be Ember Island. Even though it's located in the Fire Nation, which they use to be the most fearful and the biggest threat to everyone during Aang's time, it has its way to attract tourists. After the week of Kurvia's attack, the new Team Avatar went there to simply get away from it all. Heck, they deserved right?<p>

First thing they did was went to the play called The Legend Of Korra, that was put on by Ember Island Players. Everyone wanted to see it but Korra had doubts about it. Since she knew how badly they portrayed the events during Aang's time from Katara. However, Asami told her to give it a shot and if it's bad, they would leave. On that note, Korra decided to go in and watch the play. Fortunately to Korra and the others, the play went very well even though Jinora had a problem that her character was bald. Kai chuckled at this which earned him a loud smack that only the rest of Team Avatar had heard. After the play was over, the team then headed out to the beach to see the fireworks.

Ember Island is really beautiful at night. The rest of Team Avatar was enjoying the fireworks that the firebenders displayed for them. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun, everyone expect Korra. The Avatar was spotted near the cliff, looking out in the distance. A lot of things were going on in her mind. Korra then closed her eyes. Suddenly, thoughts came running into her head.

_"You failed!"_

_"No one needs you"_

_"Where were you when we needed you? When the Earth Kingdom needed you?"_

_"You're the worst Avatar ever"_

Korra opened her eyes and let out of a breath.

"Did I make the right decision?" Korra asked herself out loud. "I believe only you can answer that question" A familiar voice said in a distance. Korra quickly jerked her head up and turned around to see Asami standing a few feet from her. "A-Asami?!" Korra said in surprise. Asami smiled lightly as she made her way over to Korra. "Who else would it be?" Korra did a tiny smile as Asami took a seat next to her. They were silent for a minute, taking in the display of fireworks. Korra looked over to Asami and said "How did you know I was missing?" "When you be around the Avatar as much as I, you know they like to detached themselves from the crowd or-" She then nudges Korra's on the shoulder "Came to see the amazing fireworks" Korra smiled lightly. "Yeah"

Silence fell once again between them.

"Okay, What's really bothering you?" Asami blurted out.

This took Korra by surprised. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Tell me, Korra. What's really wrong?"

Korra knew she couldn't keep it up so she sighed in defeat.

"It's just that..." Korra sighed again. "What if Kurvia was right?"

Asami was shocked. She haven't heard Korra mention Kurvia in a while. After all she has done to their city, they tried to push it passed them and continue to move forward, even though they loss many people along the way. "What do you mean, Korra?" Asami asked, positioning herself towards Korra. "I mean, she told me that basically let the Earth Kingdom down. That I basically let the whole world down" Korra said in shame as she hung her down.

"And you believe that?" Asami asked her honestly.

"Of course, Asami!" Korra snapped as she jumped up from the ground which made Asami jumped a little. "I ran away for three years! You hear me?! THREE YEARS! All because I was scared and weak about what Zaheer did to me! All because I saw how easily fragile life is and that it something to not be taken lightly! All because!...Because!" Korra then broke down into tears as she began to go weak in her knees. Seeing she needed comfort, Asami got up and grabbed hold of Korea as they both lowered down to the ground. Korra sniffed before continue on. "It's okay Korra"

"No it's not! I'm the worst Avatar that ever lived! I should have Kurvia killed me with her spirit gun when she had the chance!"

**SLAP!**

* * *

><p>Korra's eyes widen when she heard the slap. She looked at Asami who was shocked too. She then moved her hand up to her sore cheek and said "Oww" She then looked back to Asami and saw a look of anger displayed on her face.<p>

"How dare you say that?! You saved us all and you are beating yourself over one little thing Kurvia said? Get real Korra! We know you had to leave for three years for good reasons only. All Avatars had gone through it so your not the worst believe me! Aang was trapped in the iceberg for 100 years and the world was overrun by the fire nation. And you see that he bounced right back into things even though the world seem like they didn't need him! But you know what? They did! Just like we need you. But isn't fair on you, Korra. I know you tried your best to help us but we need to understand that we can't always depend on you all the time. Your purpose is to maintain balance of peace between the humans and the spirits, not to solve our problems." Asami paused for a second.

"You came back for three years, still in a weaken state and you even tried your best to fight against Kurvia, knowing you had no chance of beating her"

"I could of-!"

"No. You couldn't Korra and it's okay"

"No it's not, Asami! I let Zaofu down! I let Su and her family down!"

"And you bring them back together! If it wasn't for you, Baatar would still be with Kurvia and the Beifong family would continue to fall apart but you stop that. And look at what you did in Republic City, sure they all hated you at once but they admire you know! Heck, they even made a statue of you in your honor! Not just that, but you changed our lives as well. Bolin, Mako, Pabu, Naga, Jinora, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, and even me. Korra if it wasn't for you and the previous Avatars, we wouldn't have a peaceful world that everyone gets to live together in harmony. Even the humans and the spirits. All thanks to you"

Korra was rendered speechless! Was this what Asami really thought of her? She was about to say something but was interrupted by a roar of wind.

"What is that?" Asami asked as she covered her eyes. Suddenly, Opal and Bolin showed up.

"Opal? Bolin?" Korra said dumbfounded.

"Hey Korra! Asami! You guys come down here quick!" Bolin yelled out to them. Opal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! My mom just challenged Aunt Lin to a dance competition to prove that she's better than her. Mom told her if she refused to do so than she have to be part of her dance team. Aunt Lin was so furious that she grabbed a skirt and told mom to bring it! You guys have to hurry up!"

They then flew off but end up crashing down! "Opal!" Bolin cried. "Hey you are not as light as a feather so there!" Opal complained.

Korra and Asami chuckled at this.

"We best get going. I know how much you don't want to miss that" Asami said as she made her way.

"Hehe yeah" Korra said, making her way as well. Korra then suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Hey Asami?"

Asami stopped and turned around to Korra."Yeah?"

Korra then gave her biggest signature grin and said proudly "I think I made the right decision"

"You think?" Asami said, raising up her eyebrow. Korra thought about it and then quickly said "I mean I know I made the right decision!"

Asami gave her an warm grin and quickly engulf her into a embrace. "Yes. You did." Korra smiled and hold Asami tightly to her. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Alright! Let's go see Lin make a fool of herself!" Korra shouted as she took Asami into her arms and jumped into the sky!

"KORRA!"

"We can't miss it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like what you read! I'll be updating my other stories as well so stay tune :D <strong>

**4(word) alone**

**6(location) Ember Island**

**12(quote) "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."-Aristole Onassis**


End file.
